Brendan (T:NB)
Brendan, sometimes referred to as B, is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AManInGreen's ''Transmutation: New Blood''. He was a co-leader of the Bristol Survivor Group, along with Rebecca, Cecilia, and originally Haylee, until the founding of Homestead, where he eventually stepped down and became a member of its council. Pre-Apocalypse Brendan had a mother who would steal valuables such as money and a laptop from him in order to purchase drugs; which has caused Brendan to grow resentful of her. He was close with his father, as well as his father's side of the family. A mother-son bond slowly grew with his aunt Harriet Drost, and he saw her as as a mother-like figure over his actual mother. In eighth grade, Brendan met his friends Haylee and Aliyah, as well as their bullies Damion and Damon, whom would endlessly torture the three of them. Brendan was forced to watch his friends be victimized by the two, and grew an undying hatred for them, especially after Damion made a "kill list" with their names on it. During this time, Brendan also had long hair, which made him even more of a target by his bullies. Post-Apocalypse TBA Killed Victims * Pete (Caused, Zombified) * Alison (Before Reanimation) * Damon (Caused) * Shawn (Alive) * Jake * Landan (Zombified) * Gus (Caused) * Damion (Caused) * Elaina * Rex * Elliot * Haylee (Alive) * Anthony Callahan * Anna (Caused) * Tiffany * Harlan * Callaway (Caused) * Deforest (Alongside Louie) * Lynn (Alongside Louie) * Jelston * Hunter (Zombified) * Allen Ridgeway (Alive) * Manuel * Louie Walker (Caused) * Liam * Patrick (Before Reanimation) * Dennis (Caused) * Byron Scheid (Zombified) * Dexter (Zombified) * Thomas (Caused) * Olivia (Before Reanimation) (Alongside Rebecca, Cecilia, Kaylee, Jen, and Noriko) * Jacob (Out of Mercy) * 1 deer * 2 unnamed members of Jim Woffard's group * 5 unnamed members of the Congregation of God (4 Alive; 1 Alive and Zombified) * 5 unnamed Fruborn soldiers * A few unnamed Fort Trumbull soldiers (Zombified) * 2 unnamed members of the Sewer Rats (1 Alongside Rebecca) * 1 unnamed member of Marco's group * 2 unnamed Homestead residents (Before Reanimation) (Alongside Rebecca, Cecilia, Kaylee, Jen, and Noriko) * Numerous counts of biters Appearances Origins of Transmutation: New Blood Transmutation: New Blood Trivia * Brendan has several permanent scars. ** Shot in his right shoulder by Johnny. ** Right eye was sliced open by Anthony Callahan, rendering him half-blind. ** A bullet grazed his temple during the battle with the Woodsmen. ** Shot in the upper left arm by a Fruborn soldier. ** Slashed across the chest by Lamar. ** Shot in his side with an arrow by Thomas. * Brendan is an atheist, though he claims he believed in God and Heaven when he was younger. * One of Brendan's favorite snacks is peanut butter crackers. * Brendan aspired to be a novel writer. * Brendan's favorite subjects in school were English and History, while his least favorite was Math. ** As revealed by Kelly, he was put in an easier and slower Math class in order to pass and graduate. Due to Brendan being in the same Math class as Patrick, Josue, and Hannah, it can be assumed they were put there for the same reasons. Category:Transmutation: New Blood Category:Transmutation: New Blood Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Origins of Transmutation: New Blood Category:Origins of Transmutation: New Blood Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:Main Characters (T:NB)